the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Elves
The Elves are a family of related species of Supernaturals, all of whom are humanoid in physiology and possess a powerful and natural affinity for magick. The major races of Elves are the High Elves, the Sylvan Elves, the Dark Elves or Drow, and the War Elves. Curiously, Elves are able to interbreed with humans, and so each branch of the Elven family have also produced half-Elf/half-human hybrids. These Half-Elves share some of the traits of their Elven parents but are often looked down upon in much of Elven society. Elves are rare in our modern world, choosing to remain aloof in their secret kingdoms and hidden fairy courts. They are creatures of pure fantasy and possess wild and flamboyant magicks. Origin Story: The first Elves were the High Elves, beings born from the primordial energies of the Dreaming and whose magickal might and affinity for leadershp saw them rise up as the Lords and Ladies of the Lands of the Dreaming. Much of the Dreaming is still under the iron-clad rule of the High Elves who rule their territory of 'kingdom' from opulent fairy courts. In time, certain groups of the High Elves branched off, each for their own reason, and have come to populate other areas outside of the Dreaming. Facts: -Elves have a weakness to iron, especially cold iron. It damages them horrendously. -Elves are not immortal. However, their bodies are powerful reservoirs of the magick that occurs naturally in the Dreaming. Unless they die from sickness, wounds or spells, an Elf has the potential to live for centuries, possibly even several millennia! -Elves are a race of rulers, and many of their special magicks resemble the types of abilities developed by the Order of Kings. -Elves are beautiful creatures and their tall, slender bodies hide great physical strength and grace. Elves can walk across snow or thin ice without breaking tred and can perform complex acrobatic maneuvers with ease. -Elves also have a love for the hunt. Many of them are dedicated hunters whose arcane bows and crossbows fire magick arrows. -Elves are proficient at magick and can often learn nature, elemental and arcane magicks with ease. -Elves hold fairy 'Courts' where a leading Elvish king and queen hold sway over a kingdom (the area of land around the Court). Kingdoms can be quite large and most Elven-kings claim that only the territory of another domain can halt the territory of their own. -While these Elven kingdoms are often remote, sometimes a king will relocate and claim a new territory for his domain. This can cause some conflict with native Supernaturals as the king begins to exert his influence over the land. -Remember that the Elves are the rulers among fairy kind, your average Elf ruler will have a retinue of various types of fantasy Supernaturals beside him. Trolls, orcs, dwarves and other such creatures will serve alongside them in their wars. Powers: -Elves are creatures of fantasy, so they prefer a combination of melee weapons and magick capacity in a fight. Most Elves disdain modern "human" technology as barbarous and beneath them. -Again, Elves will often possess powers similar to King Adepts, although nature magicks and curses will also be thrown in for good measure. -Elven Armor is magick armor that is both lightweight and incredibly durable. It can withstand both physical and supernatural assaults and will turn anyone into a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Arcanist: An Arcanist is a Fey engineer who specializes in the construction, upkeep and deployment of Arcane Machines. Arcanists can fashion weapons, vehicles, robots and other machines to fulfill a variety of purposes. Most Arcanists will seek out the patronage of a particular Elven king or queen, whose job it will be to foot the bill for the materials the Arcanist needs to build their creations. Talented Arcanists are highly sought after by the most powerful and influential of Fey Courts. Fey Courts: Each area where Fey of any kind live will invariably have a Fey Court, and each Fey Court will have its Elven king and queen. The Fey King will lay claim over that territory as his own and he will proceed to dictate terms and rules to all Fey who live within it. Such a situation is not appreciated by all Fey, but the Elves are the ancient rulers of Fey king and their word carries the most weight. Fey Courts will be held in places of art and opulence, away from prying eyes and in well guarded locales. Fey Courts will have all the richness, atmosphere and pomp and a medieval court, with jesters, aristocrats, fighters and plenty of other Fey characters all vying for the king's attention and good graces. Mages: Mages are Fey sorcerers who study the ancient, arcane arts of their people. These Mages will often spend years if not decades honing their art forms and they will study within eldritch schools of Magick which have existed for thousands of years. With so much history and knowledge to learn, is it any wonder that experienced Mages are quite formidable. Mages often fit the bill for the 'Merlin stereotype.' They will often dress the part and they employ artifacts and technology of Fey origin. Sylvan Houses: The Elf race is divided up into houses of nobility, these Sylvan Houses are ancient and they have both loads of tradition as well as riches and resources. The Sylvan Houses often posses a presence in the human world as well, often posing as rich, extended families or hiding behind corporate fronts. The Sylvan Houses are monarch in nature and they are organized as such. Each has a head of the family who dictates the family's agenda. Members of the House will be entitled to wear the House's heraldry and will probably receive a regular stipend for expenses while conducting family business. Each Sylvan House will also have a long list of retainers and servants, allies of the family who will serve its members faithfully. Most of them are Fey, and all of them will be avid seekers of the family's favor. Category:Fey Category:Gaia Category:Supernaturals